


A Day of Discoveries

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed had had a crush on Roy Mustang, for a while, but figured there was no hope, since the older man clearly preferred the ladies and only the ladies.</p><p>Then one day he waltzed into Roy's office and learned he was wrong... the <em>hard</em> way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be my 10th anniversary of FMA 2003 fic, but instead, midterms and thesis-writing caught up with me and you're getting it now.
> 
> The sex scene isn't a huge part of this, but I'm giving it an E rating just to be safe. Also, we're going to pretend Roy's transfer to Central happened sooner than it did in-canon.

Edward Elric wished there was one way in which he could be normal. He was so extraordinary with so many things, and yet even _that_ brought him nothing but misery. It was his talents that had ruined his and his brother's life, forced them to grow up before their time. Wasn't there one way in which the youngest State Alchemist could be a normal kid?

Like when it came to falling in love? Find a cute girl, hold hands, play at being adults (except it was no play for Ed) as he took her shopping, or they went to a picture show, break up a few days later only to repeat the cycle again with some other girl? That was how most young teenagers did it, wasn't it? With his lifestyle, going from mission-to-mission, town-to-town, it would be difficult, but certainly he could find an equivalent, couldn't he?

It wasn't just that Edward Elric wasn't into girls, that – with the exception of Winry, of course – they had never stopped having "cooties", never lost their strangeness to him. It wasn't just that Psiren's chest had held nothing but betrayal to Ed while Al found it fascinating and electrifying, found it impossible to avert his gaze.

No, it wasn't just that Ed preferred men, and found himself dreaming of hard chests and dry, gloss-less lips and – and _that_ , that same thing he had in his pants, wishing he could clutch someone else's in his hand for once. It was about _the_ chest, _the_ lips, _the_ … _that_ …that he thought about, and who all owned all those things. It was about which man Ed's mind had chosen to make its favorite nighttime topic.

Colonel Mustang had impressed Ed from the first time he met him, with Ed lying broken and defeated in the bed waiting for the automail to replace his stolen limbs. He'd looked like a dream, like hope and possibility, as he was offering Ed that…offering the brothers a chance to earn their bodies back, redeem their mistake.  He'd become a dream, because every time Ed thought about the future during his recovery, he thought of those deep blue eyes gazing down at him.

In his pre-adolescent naïveté it had taken him far too long to realize what it was. When he did, he was already a State Alchemist under Mustang's command, constantly dodging and complaining about his orders, and so when he realized, he didn't know what to do. Mostly, he just felt infuriated.

It didn't just have to be a man. It had to be _him_.

It had to be Mustang, with that smarmy smirk, with his short jokes, with his stupid assignments that seemed to always involve Ed dealing with some too-big-for-his-britches alchemist wannabe in some faraway one-horse town where they hated everything military and Ed and Al had to walk a mile to earn their trust. And there was always that stupid report to write later, and Mustang could always tell when Ed had half-assed it on the train, and always yelled when Ed turned it in late. And it wasn't like Mustang had any place to complain, oh no, Ed knew about the mounds of paperwork on his desk that would never get finished unless the Lieutenant threatened him.

It had to be Mustang, with his dark, piercing eyes and his hair of black silk that Ed imagined would be _so soft_ if he ran his fingers through it, and his skin pale like moonlight bouncing off snow. It had to be Mustang, with his assured smile whenever he snapped those fingers, letting everyone he cared about know they were safe in his hands as he incinerated his enemies. Mustang who always looked so serene when he fell asleep on his paperwork, who trusted in his subordinates more than himself, who effortlessly charmed anyone he needed on his side.

It had to be Mustang, who was 14 years older than Ed and what's more, interested in women, women with their mountains of curves and their short skirts and long, flowing hair and soft lips. That was what Mustang wanted, and that was what Ed could never be, why Ed could never have the irritating yet so beautiful and brilliant man who constantly was on his mind. 

Was that the real reason Mustang pissed him off so much? Because he had to see him so much, and thought about him _all the time_ , and yet he could never have him? It just wasn't fair, that his crush had to be so much older and only into girls, that it was abnormal and weird and above all _impossible_.

At least, that's what Ed _thought_ it was. And it was emboldened by that bitterness, and some added resentment from a mission gone wrong, that Ed to burst into Mustang's office a full hour before the work day started, planning to thrust his latest report into the Colonel's hands before storming off in a pointed huff.

But what Ed saw stopped any plans he had dead in their tracks.

* * *

 

Roy had needed this for two weeks. In those weeks, Hughes and his family had been away to visit some of Gracia's relatives out in the West – Roy didn't know specifically where, it didn't _matter_ where. What mattered was it was over now. What mattered was the man whom Roy had loved since he was a teenager was back in his arms, in his _mouth_ , moaning and groaning against Roy's desk as he thrust against Roy's tongue, and Roy sucked for all he was worth. He gave him the best blowjob he'd ever given, because that was what desperation did to you. It gave you the drive to do one better than before, to exceed expectations so you wouldn't have to wait so long next time, so _Hughes_ would be the one begging for this next time.

It was that desperation that had led Roy to suggest them doing it this morning in his office. The Hugheses had come back in to Central late the previous night, and Maes hadn't had time to pleasure his best friend after the long wait. So that's why Roy had pleaded – with Maes, he _could_ plead, he could get on his knees (as he so often did) and _grovel_  - that they get to work early the following morning and make love. Slowly, carefully, going through _every possible_ motion. Making love to him like a starving man, but with the practice of someone who'd been doing this to Maes Hughes for years, knew every inch of him, every place that got him to moan, growl, scream.

"Roy!" he panted against the desk. "I'm coming, _I'm coming!"_ And he did. Roy felt the bitter fluid fill his mouth. He swallowed it – he _had_ been starving – and smirked as he got up off his knees and began kissing up Hughes's chest, neck, chin, to his lips… Hughes took it eagerly, opening his mouth at the first swipe of Roy's tongue, and they were just about to break for breath when they heard the strangled noise coming from the door. 

Their eyes went wide in unison, as they saw the even wider eyes staring back at them, both buck naked, but instantly scrambling for their clothes. "Edward-" Hughes began. "Fullmetal-" Roy began. "Oh God, _no_ ," they _both_ finished. 

Ed just stared, barely blinking, in pure horror. "Mustang…. Hughes?" was all he could say, their names over and over, as though saying it out loud might make it less real. 

"Edward, I can explain-" Hughes began. 

"NO!" Ed screamed. "I don't WANT this explained! What the…what the fuck?"

And he ran from the room. Finally managing to have dressed themselves, all Roy and Hughes could do was run after the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have made the Roy/Hughes bit longer? This was originally meant to be a three-chapter deal, but since they're the main couple of the fic and this is pretty short, I've been thinking of adding a chapter on their relationship specifically.


End file.
